The way he makes me feel-Elricest
by StormyKounais
Summary: Ed and Al are on their way back to Central and Alphonse is still steadily trying to cope with his feelings for his brother. Just a drabble, first Elricest so don't be to harsh.


EYYYYLO, Sup peoples of ! How it going for ya'll? It's going good for me got tomorrow off sooo I just might write some more tonight to post tomorrow.  
Disclaimer- DONT OWN (how GREAT for me)

* * *

The way he makes me feel -Elricest

Walking behind him, was that what was at fault? All this time walking endlessly place to place in search of just a hint of where we could find a Philosopher's stone and retrieve our bodies from the gate. Years have gone by while I've been trapped in metal, and in all this time all I've seen is him... The strength in every step, every choice, in everything hes done trying to fix us. There is guilt in his eyes every time he looks at me and it hurts to see, but nothing I say or do will every take it away. No matter how many times I remind him that what happened is just as much my fault as his but still he carries the burden on his own. This body won't let me sleep, so it gives me a lot of time to think and my thoughts always go back to my older brother. I don't understand how it worked out like this but I know now what I want with my brother is more than our platonic family relationship. My brother however... Would never feel that way... They way I feel is wrong. I almost disgust myself with my feelings, but still they are present at all times. I walk a little closer when we are traveling ever since. I don't think he's noticed.  
Even now I am confused about it. He lays on the ground beside me. I can't feel the ground beneath me but I know it must be hard and rough to lay on let alone fall asleep on.

"Don't worry Al we will be in Central by tomorrow... No more nights alone in the dark I promise." Edward sleepy mumbles looking at me. When we first made this familiar trip to central I had been terrified sitting in the dark near the woods while Edward slept. Now that was past, this place was familiar.

"I'm not scared anymore, brother" I reassured him. Edward nodded closing his golden eyes that matched his golden hair. I remember mine was similar but darker and my eyes were the same color as mom's.

As soon as Ed thought I was no longer watching him he opened his eyes staring at the sky. I would frown if I had a face because I knew Edward needed to sleep. Could he on this rough road? I know he has before. I stand clapping my hands to the ground and making a patch of softer ground, fluffing up the dirt and with know warning to him I lifted Edward and put him down on the spot, sleeping bag and all. He gives me a confused expression but relaxes.

"Thanks Al" He says.

"Now will you please get some sleep?" I ask him.

"Yeah.. Yeah Alphonse" He mumbles a little annoyance in his voice.

The rest of the night I watch as he sleeps. As sad as it is I think what he's sleeping on now is the softest thing he's slept on in a long time. Being a dog of the military takes you to all different places. He deserves so much better than this... I know it. He never acts like it bothers him but I know it must, if it bothers me this much. We have always been together... He only being a year older than I so we have been like this forever. A part of me wishes that we don't find the stone too soon because I know as we get older we will have to part and Ed will want to live his own life... With Winry or some other beautiful girl fitting what he deserves. That time scares me a little... But its far away so for now I can relax and watch him rest. He looks so tiny and almost helpless when hes fast asleep, like a little cat curled up hiding from the rain wondering where it was going to go next. My bother would kill me if I ever said that out loud. Maybe he looks that tiny cause I'm so big now...  
The following morning he awakes early like he's trained himself to do and he knocks on my chest plate as a gesture of good morning. I stand and began collecting his things.

"So do you think Colonel Mustang has a new job for us?" I ask trying to start a conversation its been quiet all night I want to talk.  
"Yeah... That stingy bastards not's going to be happy that were coming back empty handed..." Edward said. For some reason my brother despised the Colonel though the Colonel was the one who suggested he take part in the State Alchemist program allowing Edward the assets he uses to help us on our journey. Honestly I think that's my brothers way of showing he cares about the Colonel, after all he hates our real dad, and Mustang's been kind of like a adopted father to us... So it would make since for Ed to act the way he does to Mustang.

"I wonder if we will see Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes.. I can't wait to see Ms. Graciea and her daughter again" I said trying to avoid letting us become silent.

"Yeah... They were nice, he's a little crazy... But he's the harmless kind of crazy" Edward answered thoughtfully. "So Al I've been thinking and I want you to go stay with Granny and Winry for a little while... I have some things I need to sort out and I need some alone time to do it... So when we get to central I'm going to go ahead and get you a ticket to Risembool." Edward trailed off as if we was really not wanting to bring up this conversation.

"No! Brother! Your always getting into trouble... I won't leave you alone to possible get killed! With Scar around and who know what else its dumb." I yelled at him. How stupid could he be? I won't leave him no matter how much I piss him off. No matter what he can't force me... I can out run him and out fight him.

"Al I knew you'd be like this! I just need some time away from you!" Ed said the later sentence pouring out his mouth and his face told me he wished he didn't say that. I was a little heart broken and though I couldn't physically feel the pain my soul felt it and I knew I would be crying if I could.

"Brother... We've always been together... But If that's what you want... I'll take off and go where I want to not where YOU want me!" I yelled turning tail and running into the woods off to the left side of the trail. Ed's face was emotionless.

"WAIT ALPHONSE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! PLEASE BROTHER!" Edward called after me and I could here him running behind me. I wanted to turn and talk to him but I had already started running and didn't want to stop. "AL I'M SORRY... PLEASE AL COME BACK... Come back... I'm so sorry.. So sorry..." I heard him trail off and looking behind me I saw he had dropped into the brush his face toward the ground. I turned around and started to walk to where he was and I could barley hear him softly muttering the words "please don't leave me..." I stopped hearing his words not interrupting his whimpers.

"How do I tell him... Damn it... What's wrong with me... I love him... I can't take anymore of this... What do I do?" Edward said as if talking to the ground his face was not but a inch away from. I finally stepped up beside him he staring up in shock. He already knew I had heard him, I loved him too but I wanted to savor this moment.

"Brother... I..." I muttered slowly. Ed stared at me in horror.

"I... Al... I..." He muttered. I cut him off grabbing him into a hug, careful not to hurt him. Edward stared at me in confusion and shock.

"Alphonse?" He asked.

"I love you too" I answered.

* * *

I am aware this is not a popular pairing but I don't care, I think it's cute.


End file.
